


Shuka Jealousy

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Anju didn’t think Shuka would get jealous for her. She welcomes the change since Shuka is cute when jealous too.





	Shuka Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> AnShuka~ AnShuka~ hehe~ ^w^
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

“I’m jealous.”

Anju’s entirety twitches and her hold on the script went from relaxed to tense from two words Shuka utters. However, Anju was a professional, so she takes a deep but silent breath and appeared unaffected on the outside; a vast contrast from the inside of her mind.

_Oh wow, Shuka really is jealous. She’s jealous. She’s jealous for me? Is she pouting? I want to take a look but my nervousness might show if I turn around now…_

“Hm.” Anju hummed, glad that her voice did not give way to a squeak.

_Yosh! Act nonchalant…Be cool, Inami… I can do this. Must not show weakness. At least not too soon to Shuka._

Shuka was pouting; her lips jutted up, her slime-like cheeks even more pronounced than usual and most importantly, her eyes never once strayed from the best friend she’s jealous for. “I usually don’t get jealous. But I am. Right now.”

_I know… That’s why I’m not ruining it by telling you I like a jealous Shuka._

“Hmm…” Anju fought her growing grin to stay down with much difficulty; the script in her hands long forgotten as she stole sideward glances to Shuka beside her. Taking note of the body language Shuka shows as someone who’s jealous. She could not see all of Shuka’s face from her sitting position, but she loves the way Shuka was facing her – all of Shuka was facing her.

_She’s looking my way…_

“Anjuuuuu!” Shuka’s hands goes to Anju’s shoulders to shake the sitting girl; desiring the girl’s attention.

“Hm?” Anju could not conceal her true emotions anymore, she didn’t need a mirror to know. But she only gave Shuka a second’s look before turning back to the paper in her hands, whatever those papers were supposed to be.

_Jealous Shuka is cute._

“Stop grinning and give me attentioooonnnn~~” Shuka shakes Anju’s shoulders more violently now, she could tell Anju wasn’t really studying the script and she really wants Anju to listen to her properly; that’s not too much to ask right?

Anju laughs as she drops the script beside the chair in the most careful way she can when 70% of her just wanted to free her hands and hold her jealous friend’s waist. “What are you jealous about?”

_I can guess it’s my recent play you couldn’t go to…_

“I’m not getting enough Anju.” Shuka was tempted to sit on Anju’s lap with how Anju kept grinning up at her; but she somehow managed to stop herself. Puffing her cheeks out instead, “Or all of Anju.”

_All of me… Shuka wants all of me…_

Anju bites her bottom lip to stop the wide smile that threatened to spread across her face; something she noticed that happens mostly when she’s with Shuka. “Elaborate.”

Anju knows, she knows why Shuka is jealous, but she could not help herself. Just as Shuka says – it isn’t every day or month or year that she’ll get to see Shuka jealous. For her.

Shuka pouts harder, her hands on Anju’s shoulder more a touch than a grip. Anju had half a mind to pinch and caress the shorter girl’s squishy cheeks. “I’m jealous that Nya got to kiss your cheek.”

_Ah-_

“And you won’t allow me to do it with you.” Shuka pouted more at that.

_Ahh…That’s cos we still had songs to perform! There’s no way I’ll stop at a kiss on the cheek---_

Anju’s cheeks flares at the memory of the low lighting corridor of the backstage, Shuka’s eyes on her and asking for a chance to peck her cheeks as Ainya did. Anju remembers clearly how she wanted one elsewhere instead of just the cheek so she was quick to reply a no. Recalling it now made Anju want to put some distance between her and her illegally cute friend, so she’s relieved that Shuka does not notice her red face and rambles on.

“And I’m jealous of Suwawa for being able to go to your play when I couldn’t! That’s so unfairrrr.  _I’m_ Anju’s Number 1 Fan!!”

_I know you are._

Anju chuckles; willing her blush down while thinking back to Suwawa saying hi to her after the play, confidently telling her that Shuka’s going to be so jealous of her. Anju didn’t quite believe it then, but now…now she sees a pouting, upset,  _jealous_ Shuka in front of her. Anju grins again.

_I should thank Suwawa later._

“Annnnnn..!” The younger girl obviously did not fancy Anju’s teasing grins.

“What is it, Shuka?” Anju’s grin was now a cheeky smile.

“Ahh, you’re so mean!” Shuka huffs and throws her hands up in the air.

_Aww, I liked your hand on my shoulders._

Anju’s eyes followed Shuka’s hands before focusing on Shuka’s adorably pouting face again. “Now you know how I feel, huh?”

_It’s always been I who’s jealous for you. This is payback._

“Huh? What do you-”

“King hugging you. JimoAi. YouRiko.” Anju counts off her fingers at each reason of her jealousy, observing Shuka’s reaction which was a variant of Shuka pouts, the bottom part of the girl’s cheeks puffed and her hands clenched and shaking as though she’s riding a horse. Weird but cute.

“That was…I explained myself already. Kanako likes to mess around. JimoAi is just us being crazy. And YouRiko is voted by the fans, not me!”

Anju’s smile never waned. She already accepted Shuka’s explanation before this, and throwing in YouRiko was for fun; she didn’t mind the franchise’s pairings, anything for Love Live! Sunshine to be loved by the fans. But since she already started the ball rolling, might as well push Shuka’s buttons a little more. “You should push for ChikaYou more then.”

“I am.” Shuka shakes her head, her subconscious frustration at being unable to get Anju talking to her about something not about jealousy leaking. “I can’t be any more obvious.”

_About your love for me? Perhaps._

“Hmmm…” Anju hums thoughtfully.

_Sometimes I wonder if I want you to keep being cute and close around me or if I should ask you to keep some distance for when we are on stage…_

“Anju isn’t pushing hard enough too.” Shuka tries to get Anju talking more instead of her one-sided defending.

_Oh?_

Anju stands; loving the way Shuka’s eyes were on her. Anju closes the distance between Shuka and her; loving the way she’s taller which makes Shuka appear to be her prey and herself the predator in this scene. “I prefer privacy.”

Shuka lowers her head; flustered. “I know that…”

_Cute._

“I just want Anju to…just want Anju…” Shuka mumbles.

_Cute._

Anju places her hands on Shuka’s waist; where she loves it and smiles gently. “Not going anywhere, Shuka. Come ‘ere.”

Anju steps closer and hugs Shuka tightly; the smaller girl relaxing against Anju’s shoulders.

_Saitou Shuka is cute. Super cute._

“It’s weird being jealous.” Shuka mumbles against Anju’s shoulder.

Anju’s body vibrated in a short chuckle. “I think it’s normal to be jealous.”

_And you’re still cute when jealous. You should be jealous more…for me, of course._

“Mm… Just cos I don’t’ get jealous much does not mean I don’t love you, Anju.” Shuka moves her head, rubbing her cheeks on Anju’s shoulder for a period before pulling away to properly look into Anju’s eyes; wanting to convey her seriousness.

Anju smiles; she finds herself doing that a lot when with Shuka – genuine and natural and comfortable. “I know that.”

_I love you too, Shuka._

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy~ XD
> 
> I wanted to write this from the moment I watched the niconama which somewhat addressed the case of Ainya-ojisan pecking our dear Anju’s cheek during the live. hahas. XD Shuka jealousy is so apparent. Gosh! *w*
> 
> So~ I finally did. XD
> 
> I focused more on Anju loving Shuka’s jealousy but I wanted to have Shuka finding out why Anju didn’t let her kiss her (on the cheek) too. :P maybe another story. XD hehe~
> 
> And yes, Suwawa totally went to Anju’s play on purpose. Helping invoke more jealousy in Shuka for this to happen. XD hahas.
> 
> Anyways~ I hope y’all enjoyed the read! :’D
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! ^w^ Any other AnShuka moments~? Or headcanons~? ;D Anything makes me happy~ :D
> 
> See you next story! :D Yousoro~ o7
> 
> P.S. Oh my gosh, I just realized I didn’t add a kiss here. OwO! –nervous chuckle and slowly backs away- M-Maybe next story!


End file.
